The present invention relates generally to power transfer systems for controlling the distribution of drive torque between the front and rear drivelines of a four-wheel drive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a power transmission device for use in motor vehicle driveline applications and having a magnetorheological clutch actuator that is operable for controlling actuation of a multi-plate friction clutch assembly.
In view of increased demand for four-wheel drive vehicles, a plethora of power transfer systems are currently being incorporated into vehicular driveline applications for transferring drive torque to the wheels. In many vehicles, a power transmission device is operably installed between the primary and secondary drivelines. Such power transmission devices are typically equipped with a torque transfer mechanism for selectively and/or automatically transferring drive torque from the primary driveline to the secondary driveline to establish a four-wheel drive mode of operation. For example, the torque transfer mechanism can include a dog-type lock-up clutch that can be selectively engaged for rigidly coupling the secondary driveline to the primary driveline to establish a xe2x80x9cpart-timexe2x80x9d four-wheel drive mode. In contrast, drive torque is only delivered to the primary driveline when the lock-up clutch is released for establishing a two-wheel drive mode.
A modern trend in four-wheel drive motor vehicles is to equip the power transmission device with an adaptive transfer clutch in place of the lock-up clutch. The transfer clutch is operable for automatically directing drive torque to the secondary wheels, without any input or action on the part of the vehicle operator, when traction is lost at the primary wheels for establishing an xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d four-wheel drive mode. Typically, the transfer clutch includes a multi-plate clutch assembly that is installed between the primary and secondary drivelines and a clutch actuator for generating a clutch engagement force that is applied to the clutch plate assembly. The clutch actuator can be a power-operated device that is actuated in response to the magnitude of an electric control signal sent from an electronic controller unit (ECU). Variable control of the control signal is typically based on changes in current operating characteristics of the vehicle (i.e., vehicle speed, interaxle speed difference, acceleration, steering angle, etc.) as detected by various sensors. Thus, such xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d power transmission devices can utilize adaptive control schemes for automatically controlling torque distribution during all types of driving and road conditions.
Currently, a large number of on-demand transfer cases are equipped with an electrically-controlled clutch actuator that can regulate the amount of drive torque transferred to the secondary output shaft as a function of the value of the electrical control signal applied thereto. In some applications, the transfer clutch employs an electromagnetic clutch as the power-operated clutch actuator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,024 discloses a electromagnetic coil that is incrementally activated to control movement of a ball-ramp drive assembly for applying a clutch engagement force on the multi-plate clutch assembly. Likewise, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 62-18117 discloses a transfer clutch equipped with an electromagnetic actuator for directly controlling actuation of the multi-plate clutch pack assembly.
As an alternative, the transfer clutch can employ an electric motor and a drive assembly as the power-operated clutch actuator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,871 discloses an on-demand transfer case having a transfer clutch equipped with an electric motor that controls rotation of a sector plate which, in turn, controls pivotal movement of a lever arm that is operable for applying the clutch engagement force to the multi-plate clutch assembly. Moreover, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 63-66927 discloses a transfer clutch which uses an electric motor to rotate one cam plate of a ball-ramp operator for engaging the multi-plate clutch assembly. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,236 and 5,423,235 respectively disclose a transfer case equipped with a transfer clutch having an electric motor driving a reduction gearset for controlling movement of a ball screw operator and a ball-ramp operator which, in turn, apply the clutch engagement force to the clutch pack.
While many on-demand clutch control systems similar to those described above are currently used in four-wheel drive vehicles, a need exists to advance the technology and address recognized system limitations. For example, the size, weight and electrical power requirements of the electromagnetic coil or the electric motors needed to provide the described clutch engagement loads may make such. system cost prohibitive in some four-wheel drive vehicle applications. In an effort to address these concerns, new technologies are being considered for use in power-operated clutch actuator applications such as, for example, magnetorheological clutch actuators. Examples of such an arrangement are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,915,513 and 6,412,618 wherein a magnetorheological actuator controls operation of a ball-ramp unit to engage the clutch pack. While such an arrangement may appear to advance the art, its complexity clearly illustrates the need to continue development of even further defined advancement.
Thus, its is an object of the present invention to provide a power transmission device for use in a motor vehicle having a torque transfer mechanism equipped with a magnetorheological clutch actuator that is operable to control engagement of a multi-plate clutch assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetorheological screw pump for use as the clutch actuator in a torque transfer mechanism.
As a related object, the torque transfer mechanism of the present invention is well-suited for use in motor vehicle driveline applications to control the transfer of drive torque between a first rotary member and a second rotary member.
According to a preferred embodiment, the torque transfer mechanism includes a magnetorheological clutch actuator which is operable for controlling the magnitude of clutch engagement force exerted on a multi-plate clutch assembly that is operably disposed between the first rotary member and a second rotary member. The magnetorheological clutch actuator includes a threaded screw cam that is splined for rotation with the first rotary member and disposed within a sealed chamber filled with a magnetorheological fluid. The magnetorheological clutch actuator further includes an electromagnetic coil which surrounds a portion of the sealed fluid chamber. In operation, activation of the electromagnetic coil creates a magnetic flux field which travels through the magnetorheological fluid for proportionally increasing its viscosity, thereby creating drag between the screw cam and the first rotary member which, in turn, causes axial movement of the screw cam. Such axial movement causes the screw cam to push against a pressure plate and exert a clutch engagement force on the clutch pack for transferring torque from the first rotary member to the second rotary member. Upon deactivation of the electromagnetic coil, a return spring releases the clutch pack from engagement and acts to axially move the screw cam to a neutral position.